At present, the communication network management system can provide management of end-to-end service for users, including service creation, deletion, and alarm performance information acquisition, and so on. With the unceasingly expansion and deepening of the communication requirement of people, and the scale of the communication network becomes larger and larger, the operating devices included in the network are also more and more, the device networking ways is becoming flexible and complex, the number of the services is also continuously and rapidly increasing, and therefore the requirements for the efficiency of activating services and convenience of maintenance are becoming higher.
Nowadays, the network management used in each region is generally the system directly facing the regional device management—network element management system (EMS), and the activating and deactivating of the service are mainly finished in the EMS. However, since the current EMS performs the management mainly with respect to the network element, it is only able to individually configure the device board and port related to the service one by one during activating and deactivating the service. As a result, on the one hand, the knowledge and management capability on the EMS about the service are decreased, and on the other hand, the activating/deactivating ways of the services configured one by one could not satisfy the operator's requirement for activating and deactivating the service fast due to the complexity of the service networking and the huge number of the services. At the same time, in the case that the service topology is becoming complex, the manually individual configuration may also increase the risk of the occurrence of errors, and the error is difficult to be located and maintained once the error happens.
In view of this, a network management system is needed, and that is able to calculate the configuration required in activating/deactivating a service according to the service related information and the configuration rule of the board and send the configuration to a corresponding device, thereby implementing the function of automatically activating/deactivating the service.